X Generacion: los nuevos guardianes
by KHR1827
Summary: Siete nuevos anillos, siete nuevos guardianes y un nuevo enemigo. Vongola se ve amenazada por una nueva familia llamada Discordia, para tener mas protección para el Décimo, Nono mando a siete guardianes que estaban escondidos hasta el momento y Tsuna deberá aprender a convivir con sus nuevos guardianes y evitar que se maten con los actuales. Cupos disponibles.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno tenia esta idea en la cabeza y no me dejaba en paz asi que la subi. Y como colaboradoras tenemos a Dayana Farfalla y Tsuri182718 gracias por la ayuda

Resumen: siete nuevos anillos, siete nuevos guadianes y un nuevo enemigo. Vongola se ve amenazada por una nueva familia llamada Discordia, para tener mas protección para el Decimo, Nono mando a siete guardianes que estaban escondidos hasta el momento y Tsuna deberá aprender a convivir con sus nuevos guardianes y evitar que se maten con los actuales.

Pasado comun: Todos pertenecíamos a un clan llamado I Guardiani, que entrenaba a los futuros guardianes Vongola de la medianoche, viento, cometa, aurora, nieve, luna y estrella. Pero una familia enemiga destruyo este clan y mato a la mayoría de las personas dejando solo a unos pocos niños y jóvenes. Lia junto con Aki nos recogieron a todas/os a la edad de 10 o mas años.

(personaje de Dayana Farfalla)

Nombre: Lia Ange Di Luz

Edad: 16

Nacionalidad: italiana/japonesa

Carácter: es una chica muy amable, pero cuando se meten con lo que es suyo (chocolate) o lastiman a sus seres queridos es muy seria, sarcástica y quizá orgullosa (al menos hasta que se le baje la actuación, solo actúa para intimidar a esa persona) le gustan el chocolate, no. espera... LO AMA el mar, las alcatraz, los gatos, (alimenta a gatos callejeros) dormir, leer muchísimo, escuchar música. No le gasta que alguien de poca confianza la toque, le trae viejos recuerdos y se pone a temblar y a llorar, solo su familia la puede tocar sin problema

Es muy cómica y alegre, trata de cambiar la conversación cuando hay temas incomodos entre sus amigas, suele hacer comentarios para hacer reír a sus amigas que están serias. Ella aparenta su profunda tristeza y soledad en una amigable sonrisa y pronunciar casi todo el tiempo "ne" como cuando está emocionada: ¡ne, ne, ne, ne, ne,... (Hasta que se le va el aire)...neee!

Físico: estatura media, tez clara, tiene una apariencia tierna y delicada aun que realmente es fuerte cuando lo desea, tienes los ojos grandes y expresivos color morado intenso, cambian a azul turquesa cuando está mintiendo o cuando va a asesinar, su cabellera es castaña media clara, tiene un curioso y lindo rizados (parecidos al rizado de las patillas de Reborn) de largura hasta la cadera tiene un mechón colocado en la parte derecha de la patilla color azul,

Llama: medianoche

Guardián/profesión dentro de la familia: Guardiana de la medianoche

Caja arma: un pequeño conejo llamado Honey

Arma principal: un bastón negro de 1.10cm que tiene oculta una espada delgada y un látigo en ese bastón, suele girar para que puedan salir

Pareja: Hibari

(Personaje de Tsuri182718)

Nombre: Aki Hakuei

Edad: 20 años

Nacionalidad: japonesa

Carácter: amable y compasivo siempre y cuando la persona lo merezca. Fría, directa muy cruel a la hora de hacer su trabajo. Le gusta molestar a Reborn y fastidiarlo. Le gustan las cosas lindas, molestar a las "amantes" de Reborn, ama los dulces sobre todo el chocolate...no le gustan las personas abusivas, ni el maltrato animal, odia a la familia enemiga. Tiene un toque muy posesivo y le gusta defender lo que es suyo.

Físico: piel blanca, bajita 1.58, cabello plata con reflejos azules y ondulado, ojos zafiro, bonito cuerpo bien trabajado-como el de una muñeca-

Llama: nieve

Guardián/Profesión dentro de la familia: la maestra y segunda mejor asesina.

Caja arma: una pantera blanca y de ojos azules

Arma principal: Katana y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

Pareja: Reborn

(Mi personaje)

Nombre: Kori Yukinseki

Edad: 16 años

Nacionalidad: italiana/japonesa

Carácter: Ella es callada, sarcástica cuando quiere, odia el ruido, solitaria, solo es más suave cuando esta con su familia, no le gusta estar con mucha gente y solo obedece a Lia y se deja influir por Ryusei su hermano. Es difícil ganar su confianza pero si te la ganas será una gran aliada. Es muy sobreprotectora y cariñosa con su familia sobre todo con su hermano y Lia. Le encantan los animales y es capaz de domar a todos sin demasiado esfuerzo. Es la mejor en estrategias y odia los vestidos y cosas femeninas. Es una chica fría con los que no conoce pero siempre ayuda si es necesario, nadie te aconseja que toques sus cosas (pistolas) o lastimes a sus amigos y seres queridos porque veras el infierno. Ella suele tomar siestas en los techos de las casas o lugares altos. Ama la música esto ella no lo considera ruido así que no le molesta en absoluto muchas veces escucha música con Lia.

Físico: estatura media, su cabello es blanco, largo hasta los muslos y con una ondulación en esta parte, su flequillo esconde el ojo izquierdo y tiene reflejos turquesa en él, ojos azul hielo, el izquierdo tiene un símbolo de copo de nieve en el interior, piel blanca como la nieve, tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado por lo que acapara la mirada de los chicos, esto le molesta de sobre manera y suele golpear al que la mira. Suele llevar una chaqueta negra larga hasta los tobillos, un jean negro ajustado y cómodo, unos guantes sin dedos negros y una camiseta blanca.

Llama: Llama de la nieve (color azul claro)

Guardián/profesión dentro de la familia: Guardiana de la nieve

Caja arma: Un zorro polar Kotsune y un canario blanco Yukidori

Arma principal: Dos pistolas como las de Xanxus blancas unidas por una cadena de hielo hecha a voluntad, sus balas congelan todo lo que tocan y carga sus llamas como Xanxus.

Arma secundaria (opcional): unas dagas como las de Belphegor

Pareja: Mukuro Rokudo

(El personaje de mi hermano)

Nombre: Ryusei Yukinseki (apodo Ryu)

Edad: 15 años

Nacionalidad: Italiana/Japonesa

Carácter: Un poco hablador, muy sociable, hiperactivo y es bastante infantil. Aunque parezca muy inocente es muy astuto, siempre anda con cuidado con las personas nuevas y solo es él con el resto de guardianes que conoce. Tiene mucha paciencia pero si se le acaba es igual que su hermana. Es muy leal. Bueno con los animales. Solo le hace caso a su hermana y a Lia, es muy cabezota y le encanta gastar bromas.

Físico: Pelo rojo fuego hasta la mitad de la espalda y el flequillo esconde el ojo derecho, ojos azul hielo, alto, parece delgado pero tiene los músculos muy desarrollados, piel muy blanca y en la palma de su mano tiene un símbolo de una espada. Las chicas babean por el y esto le molesta al igual que a su hermana. Chaqueta café, una camisa de color blanca y pantalones negros.

Llama: Meteorito

Guardián/trabajo dentro de la familia: Guardián del meteorito

Arma caja: dragón (como el de Byakuran) de color negro llamado Kuroi

Arma principal: espadas gemelas

Arma secundaria (opcional): revolver

Tipos de llamas:

Estrella: llama de color rojo anaranjado

Luna: llama blanca

Medianoche: llama azul oscuro casi negro

Meteorito: llama marrón

Nieve: llama azul clara

Viento: llama gris

Aurora: llama rosa

Estos son los personajes que tengo hasta el momento y los tipos de llamas, pueden participar con todo tipo de personajes, Arcobaleno, Guardianes, Maestros, enemigos…etc

Espero las fichas de los personajes esto son los datos que necesito, detallad lo que mas podáis el carácter me vendrá bien, las cosas que le gustan, las que no…

Otra cosa es el Cambio Forma es algo que pueden elegir aunque yo agradeceria que me lo pasaseis.

Gracias y hasta luego.

Nombre:

Edad:

Nacionalidad:

Carácter:

Físico:

Llama:

Guardián/trabajo dentro de la familia:

Arma caja:

Arma principal:

Arma secundaria (opcional):

Pasado:

Pareja:


	2. aceptados

Buano aqui estan los que han sido aceptados, tranquilos hay mas cupos como enemigos (los necesito desesperadamente), Arcobaleno (menos medianoche y aurora) y asesinos dentro de la familia. Tambien para los aceptados y los nuevos expliquen el cambio forma o algun poder que tengan, es para poder saber mejor que clase de poderes tienen. Gracias por participar

Nombre: Lia Ange Di Luz (Dayana Farfalla)

Edad: 16

Nacionalidad: italiana/japonesa

Llama: Llama de la Medianoche

Guardián/profesión dentro de la familia: Guardiana de la medianoche

Pareja: Hibari Kyoya

Nombre: Aki Hakuei (tsuri182718)

Edad: 20 años

Nacionalidad: japonesa

Llama: Llama de la Nieve

Guardián/Profesión dentro de la familia: la maestra y segunda mejor asesina.

Pareja: Reborn

Nombre: Kori Yukinseki (mio)

Edad: 16 años

Nacionalidad: italiana/japonesa

Llama: Llama de la Nieve

Guardián/profesión dentro de la familia: Guardiana de la nieve

Pareja: Mukuro Rokudo

Nombre: Ryusei Yukinseki, apodado Ryu (de mi hermano)

Edad: 15 años

Nacionalidad: Italiana/Japonesa

Llama: Llama del meteorito

Guardián/trabajo dentro de la familia: Guardián del meteorito

Nombre: Kirasagi Otomi (ittoki-kun)

Edad: 20

Nacionalidad: Alemana/Japonesa

Llama: Llama de la estrella

Guardián/trabajo dentro de la familia: Guardiana de la estrella

Pareja: Dino Cavallone

Nombre: Elina Mitsuki (kana-chan)

Edad: 16 (he cambiado tu edad lo siento pero no respondiste al mensaje donde te pregunte)

Nacionalidad: japonesa/rusa

Llama: Llama de la Luna

Guardián/trabajo dentro de la familia: Guardiana de la luna

Pareja: Gokudera Hayato

Nombre: Yukiko Black (LinaOtaku)

Edad: 16

Nacionalidad: Ingleses

Llama: Viento/Luna/Nieve/Aurora

Guardián/trabajo dentro de la familia: Guardianes del viento y tecer hitman màs fuertes

Pareja: Byakuran

Nombre: Jeiden Black (LinaOtaku)

Edad: 16

Nacionalidad: Ingleses

Llama: Viento/Luna/Nieve/Aurora

Guardián/trabajo dentro de la familia: Guardianes del viento y cuarta hitman màs fuertes

Nombre: Michiru Toyotomi (Michiru-Neko-Chan)

Edad: 18

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Llama: aurora

Guardián/trabajo dentro de la familia: guardiana de la aurora

Pareja: Xanxus

Nombre: Chip Darker (Nadhi-Yoshida)

Edad: 16

Nacionalidad: China

Llama: Viento

Guardián/trabajo dentro de la familia: Trabaja como espía y asesina de la familia.

Pareja: Enma Kozato.

Nombre: Cassio Ayanami (NeoKyoKurama)

Edad: 16

Nacionalidad: Italiano/Japonesa

Llama: Medianoche

Guardián/trabajo dentro de la familia: Maestra y Arcobaleno

Pareja: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Nombre: Odette von Bock. (QueenTheRipper)

Edad: 21 años.

Nacionalidad: italiana/estonia

Llama: Aurora.

Guardián/trabajo dentro de la familia: Es Maestra, encargada de los entrenamientos y velar por la seguridad de su Famiglia. Pero también es la arcobaleno de la Aurora. Cabe destacar también que es la arcobaleno más joven del grupo.

Pareja: Fon

Como dije hay mas cupos disponibles, esta es la ultima oportunidad para entrar asi que los espero, Ciaoo.


End file.
